


Keeping score

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [24]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey can't stop wondering about Zeke's behaviour





	

**Author's Note:**

> challenge: keeping score

„Oh no!“  
Obviously annoyed Casey rolled his eyes.  
„This shit again.“

„Huh?“

Stokely looked up from her newest science-fiction novel and followed Casey's gaze. Half hid under the bleachers she recognized Zeke Tyler, well known as the bad boy at school, together with this new girl. Mary Beth was her name, she looked somehow cute, with her long blond hair and the shy smile. Not too shy, though, the way she flirted with Zeke. He, of course, got closer, put a hand on her cheek, was whispering compliments to her. His lips almost touched hers; she bent her head …

Stokely huffed slightly and turned away. She had seen more than enough. Casey though didn't seem able to avert his eyes; his face slightly blushed he gnawed at his lower lip.

„I can't believe it,“ he murmured.  
„Number three so far.“

Stokely smirked.  
„What? You are keeping score?“

„No, of course not.“  
Finally, Casey turned his head away.  
„I just don't get it why every girl is so crazy about him.“

„Obviously not only the girls,“ Stokely thought, noticing Casey's grim face. Poor boy. Before Zeke Tyler would show any interest in Casey Connor the world would have to turn around.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Fan_Flashworks (LJ and DW)
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
